Operating systems have long been supporting the notion of multiple users for a client device. A software application installed on the client device may be visible to each of the multiple users, and each of the multiple users may have the ability to run the software application. Such a software application is generally referred to as a machine-wide application.
Another software application may be visible to only a subset of the multiple users of the client device. That is, only the subset of the multiple users, for whom the other software application is installed, may be able to view and run the other software application. Such a software application is generally referred to as a per-user application.
An update mechanism of a software application may generally be configured to check for updates, download newly available updates in the client device, notify users of the client device about the newly available updates, and/or install the newly available updates. Automatic update mechanisms generally support machine-wide applications, but generally do not support per-user applications. For example, generally, in a conventional system, each user may be responsible for searching, downloading and installing updates for per-user applications that the user had installed.